


entirely guilty by design

by CureElie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Food Kink, M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 12:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CureElie/pseuds/CureElie
Summary: Iori had promised Tamaki some king pudding as a reward for doing well in class, but he decides to add a bonus.





	entirely guilty by design

**Author's Note:**

> this is deeply self indulgent, i was kinda planning on commissioning someone else to write it but i’m too goddamn embarrassed to talk about food kink with anyone else and i’m broke anyway  
> enjoy some tamaio blow jobs i guess. Because that’s all i can write I GUESS
> 
> unbeta’d, but certainly not unashamed. seriously i wrote this in like a couple hours and i’m not proofreading it sorry
> 
> next day edit: i now realize i should have proofread. minor edits for removing "TAMAKI REACTS SOMEHOW" placeholders i forgot to actually write

“Are you serious, Iorin?”

Tamaki’s eyes lit up as Iori set down a convenience bag with, judging by the clink of the glass jars, several cups of king pudding inside. Iori had promised him pudding as a reward if he got a passing grade on the re-take of the exam he had failed, but he had only expected one. 

“I did promise you a reward if you passed, didn’t I?” 

“I gotta put some away for later, right? Can I have two now at least?”

“No, it’s fine.” Iori says, going to sit across the table. “Have as many as you want.”

“Alright!” Tamaki tears the foil lid off the first one, immediately starting to enjoy it. “I wanna save some for later but like, sometimes you just want a bunch, right?” 

“Mmmhm.”

It’s quiet in the dorms, all the adults were out for the day. They would be home within the next couple hours, but.

Iori had a plan, and that should be enough time. 

He sits quietly for a bit, pretending to work on some puzzle in a magazine that had been left on the table by another member, but decides he can’t put it off for long. Iori suddenly stands and looks under the table, kneeling on the floor as if looking for something. This wasn’t exactly a difficult acting job, but he tried to be convincing regardless. “Tamaki did you see something fall off the table? Where did it go…?” He tries to get over the embarrassment as he fully crawls underneath the table. 

“What did you even drop?” 

Iori huffs a sigh of frustration, not looking up at Tamaki from his position on the floor. “I didn’t… I didn’t drop anything okay? I wanted to surprise you with.” he pauses, pink dusting his cheeks. “I want to give you… a more special reward?” Regaining his boldness, Iori brings himself closer beneath the table, now between Tamaki’s legs, and lays a hand on his thigh. “Just -- just keep enjoying your pudding okay? You can have as many as you want. And let me do this. You can stop me if you want to but--” 

Surprise, though not unpleasant, shows on Tamaki's face. "Are you sure, Iorin, I mean, you don't have to--" 

“Just! Focus on your pudding okay! Stop staring at me!” 

“Alright, alright!”

Tamaki returns to his treat with some hesitation, and after a moment Iori continues moving his hand, simply stroking Tamaki’s thigh and appreciating the muscles even beneath the fabric of his uniform trousers. A thought passes of how good they’d look bare, or perhaps framed by some of the cute lingerie he’d seen glances of in the porn mags he absolutely hadn’t meant to see -- Iori takes a deep breath, trying to center himself back in reality, which is really just as good as his fantasies. With a quick look up, he catches eye contact with Tamaki, but the younger idol quickly looks away and starts eating with a bit more speed. He’s nearly done with the first one already, but he still seems to be truly appreciating the treat, despite it being such a standard reward for him. 

Iori lays his head in Tamaki’s lap, still feeling shaky but gaining confidence. He lightly places his hand on his still clothed member, only slightly beginning to stir with interest. That’s fine. Iori has barely started his reward plan. 

“Iorin--” 

“No, be a good boy and keep eating your pudding.” 

Tamaki freezes, but Iori notes with satisfaction that the slight erection seemed to be responding more quickly and growing under his hand as he begins to stroke it through the fabric. 

“You did a great job, you deserve both your pudding and this too. I want you to have both. Can you keep being good so I can do this for you, Tamaki-kun?”

Iori looks up and feels a bit of pride at how much he had flustered Tamaki with such simple words; the praise and use of his given name seems to have left Tamaki at a loss for words, for once. He lets a smile show, noting the blush on Tamaki’s face growing brighter, and his dick continuing to grow harder under Iori’s hand, as he does. “Keep eating, Tamaki-kun.”

Once Tamaki starts on his second cup of pudding, Iori lifts his head and chooses to focus on his own task as well. The slow strokes over his pants had brought Tamaki to the point that his erection had to be making things uncomfortable. Iori quickly unbuttons them and moves the (pastel blue, with clouds -- cute.) boxers just far enough down to let it spring free. 

A glance up to see Tamaki seeming to savor a spoonful of pudding a bit more than he usually would, a moment of hesitation, and Iori carefully lowers his mouth onto the erection in his hand. 

“Ah-- Iorin!” 

He pulls off almost immediately, continuing to stroke with his hand but raising his head to speak. “What did I say?” 

“S-sorry! I won’t do it again!” Tamaki immediately shoves a larger-than-usual spoonful in his mouth, still making a sound with his mouth full when Iori immediately returns to carefully licking up his erection. Regardless, he keeps eating, not pausing much as he finishes the last of the second small cup and opens the third. 

“Mmm, good job.” Iori says softly, his mouth still close enough Tamaki could feel his breath on his dick, making him shiver. He seems to have gotten the idea and is trying not to react directly. “What a fast learner.” 

He returns to placing his mouth on Tamaki’s erection fully, enjoying how its size filled his mouth. They had hooked up in the past, but generally Iori was on the receiving end of such affections, not as experienced, and he proceeds carefully - using his hand to pump at the part of Tamaki’s dick he couldn’t fit in his mouth without gagging, trying to steadily increase his pace and depth and being careful of his teeth and he bobbed his head. He pulls off to catch his breath, and undo his own belt so he could palm at himself as he serviced Tamaki. The younger is still being obedient, although Iori could still sense his impatience as he continues to eat small spoonfuls of the pudding, swallowing them quickly. 

Iori dives back in, noting how Tamaki’s hips twitched with restrained reflex. He does his best to angle his head just-so as the head of the cock hits the back of his throat, and feels a surge of satisfaction as he makes it past his gag reflex, taking Tamaki deeper than he had before. Tamaki wasn’t small by any means, and Iori enjoys the weight and size of the erection in his throat, his mind chasing images of other things they could do, how it might feel inside a place other than his mouth -- 

He continues his pace, never completely deepthroating Tamaki but using his hand to pump the base in rhythm with his mouth and his left hand on his own cock. 

“I-Iorin I’m close, I’m gonna--”

Iori pulls off, not interrupting the movement of his hands. “Go ahead, you’ve been so good for me- me too-” 

He gasps as he feels Tamaki finish, some of the hot seed hitting his face where he had rested on the muscular thighs, the sensation pushing him over the edge as well. 

Tamaki slumped forward onto the table, laying his head in his arms as they both caught their breath. After a moment, he pulls his chair back, making Iori lift his head. Tamaki kneels on the floor, a napkin in his hand. Iori assumes he would simply go to wipe the cum off Iori’s face, but first he leans in and gives a gentle kiss. Iori tastes sweet custard and caramel.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @CureAphrodite !


End file.
